guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Isa Ali Abdullah al Murbati
| place_of_birth = Manama, Bahrain | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 52 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Repatriated | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Issa Ali Abdullah al Murbati is a citizen of Bahrain who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. documents (.pdf) from Isa Ali Abdulla Almurbati's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, October 12, 2004 Al Murbati's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 52.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 American counter-terrorism analysts estimate he was born in 1965, in Manama, Bahrain. Detention in Kandahar While held at Kandahar Airfield, al-Muarbati and Moazzam Begg began playing chess on a board the International Red Cross had brought for the detainees., Begg, Moazzam, "Enemy Combatant", 2006. Hunger strike and Force-Feeding Al Murbati participated in the hunger strikes of 2005. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Recorder Exhibit List Unusually Al Murbati's dossier contains an Recorder Exhibit List.Recorder Exhibit List (.pdf) prepared for Isa Ali Abdulla Almurbati's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, September 27, 2004 Allegations The allegations against Al Murbati, from the Summary of Evidence memo, prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, were:Summary of Evidence memo (.pdf) prepared for Isa Ali Abdulla Almurbati's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, September 15, 2004 Habeas corpus submission Al Murbati is one of the sixteen Guantanamo captives whose amalgamated habeas corpus submissions were heard by US District Court Judge Reggie B. Walton, on January 31, 2007. Al Murbati has been represented by Joshua Colangelo-Bryan and Clive Stafford Smith. A campaign to free him is being led by Bahraini MP Mohammed Khalid. Release Al Murbati was released during August 2007. He was the last Bahraini to be released. On Thursday August 23, 2007 the Gulf Daily News reported that Bahraini Member of Parliament Mohammed Khalid had called for the Bahrain government to provide financial compensation to the released men. See also *Solitary confinement *Juma Mohammed Al Dossary *Salah Abdul Rasool Al Blooshi *Adel Kamel Hajee *Shaikh Salman Ebrahim Mohamed Ali Al Khalifa *Abdulla Majid Al Naimi References External links * Isa al-Murbati, the last Bahraini in Guantánamo, returns home (and a former Taliban minister returns to Afghanistan) Andy Worthington * Bushehri,Shereen Bahrain Urged to Stand Up for Rights of Citizens in Guantanamo Arab News February 6, 2005 * Forced feeding at Guantanamo is now acknowledged, New York Times, 22 February 2006 Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Manama Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released